wreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Enchanted Fish
Enchanted Fish is the inaugural adventure of the apprentice Elder Consortium wizards associated with the Bell Prix Wizarding Academy. Plot The apprentice wizards were summoned by Mistress Alys, sister of Headmistress Tardis, to the Alfahammer in the port of Bell Prix. A grand feast was to be held with many senior wizards of the Consortium and artistocrats from across the Grand Alliance, including several from the Reaches. As a favor for their diligence and effort, the wizards were requested to serve as kitchen assistants and ushers for the event, allowing them to meet many figures who would no doubt be of value to them in their future careers. Tasked with descending into the hold of the Alfahammer and catching the Archon Fish, a celestial fish with the power to feed multitudes of people, the young wizards dutifully ignored the fish's entreaties for its life. In gathering it, however, some of the party heard mysterious noises from the room to the north of them, an area close to the Alfahammer's rudder with open access to the sea, which Roshana insisted the group investigate. Although the group did investigate this area, they found no sign of an intruder. However, an intruder had come aboard the ship: Merry Doomspun, an assassin hired by unknown persons to murder several important wizards at the dinner. When the party returned to the hold to collect the wine, they interrupted Doomspun in the middle of her efforts to poison the bottle, at which point she paralyzed Roshana with a brutal attack. Although the group did make efforts to contact their teachers about the incident, Roshana remained paralyzed and Mistress Alys went missing, presumed killed. The dinner was canceled to protect the lives of the visiting dignitaries, and Roshana, permanently crippled, was quietly removed from the academy and sent to a home for unwanted elements of society. Although sad, the remaining apprentices' spirits had sufficiently risen by the next week to throw a party in their rooms. Merry Doomspun, however, not wanting anyone to remain alive who had seen her face and who could trace her identity back to those of her mysterious employers, infiltrated the academy's dormitories and murdered several of the young wizards, including Arden Weitkamp and Gretchen von Heidelburg. Some of the wizards escaped, but were summarily murdered by Doomspun at a later date. Upon the death of all members of the party, the apprentice wizards found themselves on the Celestial Plane, surrounded by terrible, howling winds and confronted by a Hound Archon, an avatar of justice, as well as the eternal spirit of the Archon Fish. Condemned for their willingness to put duty above humanity to their fellow creatures, after a short debate the party (except Shei, who violently protested) were free to return to set things right. Returning to life in the moments before Roshana was paralyzed by Merry Doomspun, the party, using clever strategic thinking, was able to unbalance the assassin and "set things right." Their lives had resumed their normal course, and the apprentices' quick thinking ensured their accelerated graduation from the academy and induction, on the part of most members, into the junior ranks of the Elder Consortium. Invited to the dinner at last, the assembled dignitaries raised their glasses to the young wizards who had saved them. Among the dignitaries was a young man, the heir apparent to the duchy of Satan. Player Characters *Arden Weitkamp *Shei *Rosalie Cameron *Gretchen von Heidelberg *Roshana *Dreena NPCs *Headmistress Tardis *Mistress Alys *Merry Doomspun *Archon Fish Category:Adventures